1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a desktop tape dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a desktop tape dispenser that allows the tape output length to be set so as to reduce the waste of the tape and make the desktop tape dispenser easier to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As of now, tapes have been widely used by households, stores and private companies to tape up items or seal off boxes. Also, stores and private companies use larger amount of tape than households.
Without a tape dispenser, a user has to first find the free end of a roll of tape and pull out the free end; next, he has to use a pair of scissors or a cutter to cut up the tape; then, he places the free end back onto the roll of tape. Such use is very time-consuming and very inconvenient.
Hence, desktop tape dispenser was invented. A roll of tape is held in a tape dispenser, and a cutter is disposed in the front part of the tape dispenser. In use, a user pulls out the free end of the tape and pulls the free end downwards so that a length of the tape may be cut by the cutter. After the cutting, the free end of the tape sticks to the cutter. However, the tape output length can not be set and this makes the tape dispenser difficult to use.
From the above, we can see that the desktop tape dispenser of the prior art has many disadvantages and needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the desktop tape dispenser of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the desktop tape dispenser of the present invention.